


You Had Your Notebook And I Had My Guitar

by misspunkrock



Series: Boarding School Verse [1]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspunkrock/pseuds/misspunkrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only sort of negative thing about the whole arrangement was Jack’s roommate. His name was Alex and he was…different. Not in bad way, but just in the way he so quiet and tended to keep to himself. And he always seemed to have a worn red notebook with him everywhere, usually scribbling something in it.</p><p>Disclaimer: This whole thing is sadly a bunch of lies, a work of fiction sprung from my gutter mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Your Notebook And I Had My Guitar

***

The long corridors of Winding Heights Academy echoed with each step Jack took. The whole place emptied of staff and students, leaving the prestigious boarding school in favor of spending the holiday break with loved ones instead. Well mostly empty anyways, save for the few stuck at school because they didn’t have someone to go home to or most likely, such as in Jack’s case, their family simply didn’t want to see them. It was fine though, Jack had long accepted this fact and didn’t particularly want to see them either; it was why he was a boarding school in the first place.

Coming from a more conservative background, Jack’s parents weren’t exactly happy when they walked into his room to find him and his friend Pete attached at the mouth. Nothing had even happened really, the two boys had been excited about an arduous project they had just completed and in the moment Pete had pressed his mouth against Jack’s. Being 15 and hormonal Jack had pressed back, intrigued to find he didn’t mind he was kissing another boy.

Unfortunately Jack’s mom wasn’t as thrilled as Jack was about it when she came in to tell him dinner was ready, letting out a shrill shriek upon seeing them, causing the pair to immediately pull apart like they had been electrified.

And so being sent to a strict boarding school happened to avoid any further “temptation” Pete might offer.

After being there for two years though, Jack had to admit it wasn’t so bad. He had met Rian during his first week in a French class he was taking and Zack had come along not too long after that. The three were pretty inseparable, bonding over music and school. Jack had even managed to find a boyfriend for a little while there but it hadn’t worked out, boys still too afraid to come out of the closet tended to mess up relationships.

The only sort of negative thing about the whole arrangement was Jack’s roommate. His name was Alex and he was…different. Not in bad way, but just in the way he so quiet and tended to keep to himself. And he always seemed to have a worn red notebook with him everywhere, usually scribbling something in it. In the two years that Jack had lived with him, they had hardly ever talked. Jack preferring to go to Zack and Rian’s room; Alex preferring to stay unobtrusively in his bunk writing away in his notebook or studiously doing homework at the small wooden desk between the two beds.

When Jack first set eyes on the caramel haired boy he had definitely been interested in getting to know him. His fringe of bangs covering thoughtful brown eyes, and his slight frame and nice ass, yeah Jack wouldn’t have minded talking to him.

However any attempt at conversation from Jack was usually met with short and awkward reply with a shy glance downwards from Alex who would then scurry off to class or the library. Alex usually tended to wait an hour after the scheduled time to get his meals too, to avoid the crowded dinner hall, sometimes even missing a meal because of it.

It really sucked, especially because Jack was outgoing and would have really liked to have a roommate who would at least talk to him. All he had was Alex, but maybe that was okay. Jack certainly didn’t mind being able to sneak glances at the him while he hurriedly changed clothes or those rare moments when he would forget to bring his clothes in the bathroom with him when he showered and would have to come out of the bathroom, blushing violently with a towel wrapped around his waist to quickly dress. So maybe it all kind of balanced out, in any case Jack wasn’t complaining too much.

Jack found the extremely shy boy endearing actually. He was fine with respecting Alex’s wishes to be left alone, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable, so that’s what Jack did. It was easy to fill his days with playing music with Rian and Zack, occasionally crashing in their room after night of drinking, too tired to stumble his way back to his own place.

His thoughts then came to focus on how cold the isolated hallway was, snow heavily falling outside the dark windows. Seeking warmth Jack quickened his pace back to his room. His simple black t-shirt and skinny jeans weren’t doing much to protect from the sharp chill.

In his hand he held a napkin filled with a couple of dinner rolls to bring back to Alex. There were a few other people left at the school over the holiday break and it was easy to see Alex had not come to dinner again.

So Jack figured in the spirit of Christmas and all that he would bring him back something to eat, the kid was thin enough as it was.

Finally reaching his destination Jack opened the door dramatically calling out a “Lucyy I’m home!” into the room. Alex had become accustomed to Jack’s strange antics by now and Jack was used to Alex’s silent amusement of them.

The shyer boy looked up from his bed, the notebook open on his lap and unsurprisingly blushed, looking back down, a tiny smile on his face.

Happy to at least have some kind of reaction Jack smiled back even though Alex wasn’t even looking at him anymore.

“Got you something to eat, figured you would be hungry missing dinner and all” Jack set the carefully wrapped rolls on the bed beside Alex; he could see the other’s eyes light up with hunger.

“Thank you” came the soft reply and a quick glance up at Jack.

“S’no problem” Jack grinned down at Alex, who actually caught the smile this time and looked away again, opting to go back to his notebook.

Jack let out a quiet sigh and walked the few steps over to his own bed and lay down, his hands laced behind his neck to prop his head up. Pondering how much he really hated boredom Jack tapped his foot against the wood of his bed, a beat beginning to form. He sighed again, bigger and louder this time.

It sucked Zack and Rian had gone home for the break, there was really no one else for Jack to hang out with. He missed playing his guitar with them, Rian pounding out on the drums and Zach strumming his bass, all of them messing around with vocals. He missed creating music really. His tapping against the bed became more incessant as his annoyance at the situation grew.

Well it didn’t have to be like that Jack promptly decided. Swinging his legs back on the ground he leaned over to reach the guitar case under his bed. He swiftly unbuckled the metal clippings and reached in to take out black acoustic guitar, the frame fitting nicely under his arms. It felt comfortable, right, like it should always be there nestled between his arms just waiting to be played. He strummed out a few random chords, taking care to tune it to his liking.

Music was a release for Jack, whatever he was feeling he could always express it through his guitar, everything he was just pouring out through the notes when he got really into it.

Alex continued his scribbling as Jack started a Blink-182 song. He had never showed any signs that Jack’s playing bothered him or asked him to stop(though Jack doubted he would say anything to him even if it did) so Jack had assumed it was alright.

As the song continued, Jack began singing along, getting louder when it came to the chorus, his foot tapping along to the beat. He started to bang his head a little, black hair whipping around his face, closing his eyes as the music reached its peak, voice loud and guitar strums blocking everything else out.

The song came to an end and Jack felt a little better, not as annoyed at his loneliness as he had been a few minutes ago. Then he noticed a small movement over from Alex’s side of the cramped room.

Alex was quickly shifting his gaze towards the floor, a movement all too familiar for him. It was obvious he had been watching Jack as he played his guitar. Jack wondered if he always did that, wouldn’t he have noticed if he did? Probably not, Jack was usually pretty oblivious to things like that but whatever. He had noticed now.

Another smile made its way to Jack’s lips as he decided yes; he was going to have a real conversation with Alex Gaskarth. The boy had just been blatantly staring at him (probably not, Jack tended to exaggerate little things when he was desperate for attention, but that was totally beside the point) this was clearly an invitation for Jack to start talking to him. Maybe. Probably not, but still that’s what it translated to into Jack’s mind and he knew he should probably leave the kid alone like he always did.

However the cold and lonely atmosphere of the empty school was taking its toll on Jack and damn it, it was ridiculous to be living with someone and not at least be able to hold a simple conversation with them.

So mind made up, Jack cleared his throat and asked, “You like Blink-182?”

Alex turned his head to look at Jack again with blank, slightly confused expression.

“You know the song just now? It was Blink-182, ‘All the Small Things’? You’ve never heard of them?”

Alex slowly shook his head no and Jack gave him an astonished look.

“You’ve never heard of them before? That is just not right, you wanna hear more?”

Jack hoped he would say yes, maybe he could dazzle Alex with his guitar skills. Again maybe, not really mostly because in the last two years Jack had played his guitar constantly around Alex and nothing of the dazzling kind ever happened. Whatever.

Shaking his head yes Alex started picking at the loose seams of his light blue t-shirt. Jack kept the smile on his face as he started to play Adam’s Song. As his skilled fingers strummed over the frets Jack stole glances towards Alex to gauge his reaction.

The shyer boy was sort of swaying slightly in place, like he wanted to dance along but wasn’t quite sure how. He would look up at Jack only to find Jack already staring at him, red coloring his cheeks, aware of the steady gaze on him.

Jack brought the song to a close and asked, “So what do you think? Pretty awesome, right?”

Alex nodded his head again and hesitated before quietly saying, “Yeah, I really like it”.

Excited about getting him to actually say words Jack continued, trying to get him to say more.

“Any other bands you like? I could play you something else if you want, I mean if I know it and if I don’t we could always I don’t know like look up the sheet music for it if you really want to hear it? Or hey! Maybe you could play it for me, wait do you even know how to play guitar? I could show you how if you’d like, I don’t mind teaching you or anything so…yeah”.

Jack was possibly rambling. A lot.

He couldn’t help it though, it had felt like forever since he really talked to anyone and now Alex was finally opening up some and he felt like a moron because he had probably scared him away with his little verbal explosion.

Alex just looked at him with a confused expression again.

“You want to teach me to play guitar?” he asked.

“Well I mean…yeah if you wanna know I could show you a couple chords or something and yeah..” Jack felt maybe a little stupid for opening his mouth.

Alex looked thoughtful for a second and he met Jack’s eyes as he said, “Yeah, alright”

Jack was kind of shocked “Really?” he questioned, not actually believing Alex would say yes.

“Or not if you don’t want to, it’s fine, never mind.” Alex mumbled turning to go back to his writing.

“No, I want to; I was just kinda surprised is all. Here.” Jack smiled again and strode over to the other bed to hand Alex the guitar before he could change his mind.

There was a brief pause before Alex accepted the instrument and positioned it properly between his arms, letting his fingers settle professionally.

“Have you ever played before?” Jack asked slightly astounded.

Alex looked down at his fingers, seemingly embarrassed as he replied.

“No, I just, this is how you always have it when you are about to play so..”

Well that answered the question of how often Alex would look at him. Jack knew he should probably feel somewhat creeped out that Alex had apparently been watching him so much, but a small thrill at the thought shot through his veins.

He moved to sit down, close enough that their thighs were touching so he could show Alex some chords. The other boy looked uncomfortable at having someone so close to him, but he didn’t tell the other boy to stop so Jack continued with his movements.

Jack placed his hands over Alex’s to put his fingers where they were supposed to go. He could feel that the hands beneath his were shaking and he tried not to find it really cute.

“Alright so put your index finger here like that, yeah and now put your other hand here like this and then just strum.”

Alex tentatively let his hand sweep across the strings, letting a small grin light up his face when the sound came out right.

“That sounds good man; wanna try something a little harder?”

Alex shook his head yes, his honey colored bangs falling his face, covering his eyes.

Jack moved so that he was more behind Alex now, his arm wrapped around the brown haired boy’s shoulder so he could reach one hand to cover the one Alex was using to strum and his other positioned over the one Alex had on the frets.

“Is this okay?” Jack wondered, “We can stop if you want.”

“N-no it’s fine, little nervous” Alex muttered, Jack barely catching the words.

“Don’t be, you’re doing just fine, promise” he tried to make his voice as warm and reassuring as possible.

Alex was shaking more now and Jack tightened his hold a little to steady the trembling hands. He was a lot closer to Alex now, he could have leaned forward a bit more and perched his head on Alex’s shoulder if he wanted.

But he didn’t want to make him even more uncomfortable than he already was so Jack settled for slyly sneaking quick inhales of caramel hair as he moved around, trying to get Alex’s fingers across the strings into a chord progression. His hair smelled faintly like strawberries Jack decided, he kind of wanted to just bury his face in the soft hair to be sure but Jack thought that would be too weird and he probably should avoid doing that.

It had been a long time since Jack had been with anybody and he missed the warmth from feeling another person’s body close to his, getting off with something other than his own hand. And Alex was so attractive, with his delicate features and innocent eyes. Definitely the type of person Jack wouldn’t mind teaching more than just the guitar to.

He couldn’t help it, he unconsciously molded himself closer to Alex, letting the strawberry scent envelope him as he let his lips make contact with the side of Alex’s neck.

Jack felt him still entirely beneath him and take in a sharp breath. Realizing what he had done he immediately scoot away from Alex, his hand coming up to cover his blushing face for a change as a string of apologies rushed out, already missing the feeling of having someone else beside him.

“God I am so sorry Alex, I didn’t mean to it’s just been awhile and you were right there and there’s no excuse really and I’m sorry, honestly it won’t happen again.” Jack wondered if it would be possible to just kind of melt into the wall and pretend he didn’t exist.

There were a few moments of silence and neither boy said anything, Jack dared to look back over at Alex. The other boy looked very shocked, his hands still gripped on the guitar.

After a few more seconds he eventually unfroze and blushed hard as he brought a hand up to run through his brown locks.

“I-it’s fine, just, uhm, yeah here’s your guitar back” he stammered out, moving to hastily hand the instrument back to Jack.

Jack tried to read the other’s face for any signs of disgust, hoping he hadn’t royally fucked all chanced of being friends with him. At the very least he hoped Alex wouldn’t freak out and ask to be switched to another room, Jack was sure there were a lot of weirdos out there he could be roomed with, people who weren’t Alex and smelt like strawberries.

What he was met with was something he wasn’t expecting though.

Beneath the obvious discomfort in Alex’s face there was the tiniest hint of something else, an emotion Jack was very familiar with: want.

Well damn, Jack thought, this changes things.

He reached out take the guitar from Alex without saying anything, however instead of getting up and hiding out in his bed for the rest of the night he slowly propped the guitar against the desk and turned on the bed to face Alex with a thoughtful look.

Alex was fidgeting with his hands and looking everywhere else in the room except for at the black haired boy. Jack aimed for a gentle tone as a spoke

“Alex, I want to try something okay? Just, don’t freak out.”

The other looked up through his bangs to see Jack carefully moving closer to him, closer than before, he could see the brilliant shade of brown his eyes had.

Jack reached his hand up to Alex’s face and felt the hot blush radiating from his cheek. Alex still avoided looking him in the eye but hadn’t moved away at all so Jack started casually stroking his thumb across the soft skin. His other placed down on Alex’s jean covered thigh. Jack started to lean in, pressing his lips in a kiss against Alex’s other cheek.

Alex let out a small gasp, his breath quickening and one of his hands going down to grab Jack’s wrist. Jack smiled at that as he continued to plant small kisses in path down the timid boy’s cheek.

“Do you want me to stop?” he whispered when he came to the edge of the boy’s mouth.

“I…don’t think so” came the nervous reply and Jack halted his movements anyways to look into Alex’s face, his features confused but showing desire too.

“Have you ever kissed a boy before?” Jack didn’t want to make him do something he didn’t want to and he didn’t want Alex to suddenly freak out because they were both guys. He wanted to be sure Alex wanted this.

Jack didn’t think it was possible but Alex’s face turned a deeper shade of crimson as he shook his head no.

“Is it okay f-for two boys to kiss?”

Jack considered for a moment how to answer the question, his hand still on the side of Alex’s face, pushing back the brown bangs from his forehead.

Instead of answering with his words, Jack angled his face to gently fit his mouth against Alex’s, pulling at the plump bottom lip and using his tongue a little to taste Alex’s lips. The other boy kept still, closing his eyes as Jack continued to move his lips against him.

Jack backed away after a few seconds to look at Alex again, who slowly opened his eyes and brought his other hand up to touch to his freshly kissed lips.

“Did that feel okay to you?” Jack asked really hoping the answer was something positive.

“It felt…nice” Alex murmured back.

Jack lit up at the words, “Then you have your answer then.”

“But everyone always said….I thought boys weren’t supposed to be together like that” His full eyebrows starting to knit together, clearly puzzled.

Jack sighed, “Does this feel wrong to you?” He moved his hand further up Alex’s thigh and looked intently into his eyes.

Alex shook his head no, closing his eyes for the second time as he focused on Jack’s touch.

“Then don’t let anyone else tell you any differently, all that matters is that you want it okay?”

Alex let the foreign concept sink in, “Then would you kiss me again?” he whispered back to Jack.

Jack’s mouth hurt from being stretched into a grin so much, “Alright, but only if you kiss me back this time.”

“O-okay” Alex agreed, “What do I do?”

The question went straight to the heat forming in Jack’s stomach as his mind produced endless answers to that question.

“Just open your mouth a little more and try to mimic my actions, and relax, do what comes naturally.”

Alex nodded and opened his mouth slightly, waiting for Jack to lean in again. Wasting no time Jack locked his lips with Alex’s and ran his tongue across the seam of his lips, loving the way it made Alex shiver against him.

He moved his hand from Alex’s cheek to the back of his neck, angling his head a bit more so he could easily slip his tongue into the hot cavern of Alex’s mouth, tasting and teasing the other’s tongue. Alex hesitantly licked back against the intrusion, still unsure of his own movements. Jack started using his teeth to gently bite at the other boy’s bottom lip, only to soothe the area with a quick swipe of his tongue. Alex still sat more rigid than anything else; his hand was balled into a fist on his leg while the other continued its tight grasp on Jack’s wrist.

Jack pulled his lips away just enough to mutter against Alex’s chin, “C’mon relax. And here,” Jack took the hand that wasn’t holding onto his wrist and put it on the back of his own neck “put your hand here and just touch me how you want.”

Alex made a noise of agreement and took a slightly firmer hold on him, slowly pushing his hand up into Jack’s raven locks. Trying to follow Jack’s lead he started moving his lips against Jack’s applying more pressure, and running his fingers through the more experienced boy’s dark hair.

Jack hummed with approval as their mouths meshed together, teeth occasionally clicking against teeth tongues swirling together for how long Jack didn’t know. He ended up pulling back long enough to catch his breath, and then started to work on Alex’s neck sucking bruises into the tender flesh and then kissing his way up Alex’s jaw to nip at his earlobe. Every lick and bite of skin causing Alex to release choked out gasps. Jack moved his hand to Alex’s shoulder and gently started to push him back on the bed, Alex following willingly so that Jack’s knees were on either side of Alex’s thighs and his forearms were flat just above his shoulders, Jack’s hand tangling in Alex’s hair. Their bodies were so close yet there was that small few inch space between them that stopped the two from being pressed together fully. Jack looked down at Alex’s flushed face and swollen kissed lips. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

Not liking even the smallest distance between them, Jack moved to close it and continue abusing the other boy’s neck when he reached a hand up to Jack’s chest to stop him.

“Jack wait, I’m sorry but I-I think…” he cut himself off and squeezed his eyes shut looking completely mortified.

“What is it Lex? Did I do something wrong?” Jack prayed he hadn’t crossed some invisible line, maybe he was going too far and Alex thought he wanted to do more than just make out which to be honest Jack did but he wouldn’t do anything if Alex didn’t want him to. He was fine with just being able to kiss Alex.

Jack started stroking his cheek again, trying to be reassuring.

“Whatever it is, it’s okay, you can tell me.”

Alex kept his eyes shut and turned his head to the side like he was ashamed as he spoke under his breath, if Jack hadn’t already been so close he probably wouldn’t have heard him.

“I think I’m hard.”

It took a second for the words to register with Jack, and he let his weight shift so he was completely against Alex and well fuck Alex was telling the truth. Jack couldn’t help it, he leaned down and started licking back into Alex’s mouth, relishing how it made Alex gasp with surprise as he found that Jack was just as aroused as he was. He paused between kisses to groan out half formed sentences.

“Fuck Alex, s’totally fine, better then fine, so hot.”

Jack could feel his own jeans getting tighter as he ran a hand up under Alex’s shirt and got the other to make more of those delicious noises. He started pushing up the white t-shirt so he could taste the skin there, maybe he could make Alex moan for him.

After Alex’s shirt was gone, Jack leaned back on his legs to discard his own shirt as fast as possible so he could press their chests flush together. Alex’s body was warm under him, sweat making his light brown hair stick to his forehead, the blush from his face reaching down his neck; Jack pushed his face back into it, soft brown hair tickling his nose as he marked Alex’s skin from his jaw to where his shoulder met neck.

Alex clung onto Jack, unsure of what to do with his hands and settled for grasping onto Jack’s back compressing them together to the point where there was no more space between the two. Jack shifted his hips enough so he could grind against Alex creating a perfect friction of cloth against skin.

“Fuck” Jack groaned from the feeling.

He ran a hand across Alex’s chest a few times, letting himself revel in the caressing the pale, untouched skin before letting it settle on the other boy’s left nipple, lightly pinching the sensitive spot eliciting a moan from Alex. Then Jack began to drag it purposefully down Alex’s stomach, stopping when he got to his jeans. He started unbuttoning the pants, pausing to look at Alex.

“Is this okay?” he breathed against Alex’s ear. He didn’t want to move too fast, but at the same time he really wanted to feel Alex more than just through his jeans.

Alex made a noise that sounded like a whimper as Jack pulled down the zipper and cupped him through his boxers, not yet making a move to reach his hand inside. Jack could feel how wet the cotton already was and applied a little more pressure, Alex digging his nails into his back and trying to stifle a groan in response.

“Tell me if you want to stop.” Jack moved his hand upwards and began to pull back the dark blue waistband enough to get his hand on Alex. He was hard and aching as Jack got a firmer hold, using slow and teasing strokes, his fingers spreading the precome to make the slick slide of skin on skin even better. Alex’s breathing got heavier and he bit his lip to hold back moans becoming a writhing mess, as Jack touched him.

“Shit Jack, so good, please…” Alex wasn’t sure what he was asking for, all he was aware of was that he wanted more, more of Jack.

Jack vaguely wondered if Alex had done this with anyone else before, because really what were the odds that he had never kissed a boy but had gotten off with one? He realized he was the first guy to ever do this to Alex, to wrap his fingers around him and brush his thumb over the head of Alex’s cock; wrecking the innocent boy and being the first to touch him like this. The thought turned him on even more. A real moan pushed its way past Alex’s lips, more heat running through Jack’s veins at the sound. Jack stroked him faster, the litany of noises pouring from Alex never ceasing.

Then Alex took one of his shaking hands from Jack’s back to shyly place it on the button of the other’s jeans. Jack faltered in his movements, hand stopping as Alex spoke in a quivering voice.

“S-should I? For you?”

Well, shit.

“Only if you want Lex.” Jack quickly answered, thinking how fucking amazing it would feel if Alex touched him. He maybe might have started to thrust a little against his hand.

Alex paused for a moment and then turned his head away from Jack again muttering, “I want to.”

Jack had no idea how it happened but he grew harder at the words and put his other hand under Alex’s chin holding his weight on his elbow, and turned his face, coaxing him to meet his gaze. Alex looked up through his long lashes as Jack leaned in to whisper.

“Fuck, you don’t know what it does to me to hear you say that.” He closed his mouth over Alex’s, running his tongue along the sharp points of teeth. Jack didn’t need to see Alex’s face to know that an entirely new wave of red was washing over the already flushed cheeks

Alex uncertainly started popping open the button on the tight black jeans, pulling down the zipper and getting the pants open enough to place his hand gently on Jack. Feather light brushes were all Jack felt as Alex touched another boy for the first time. All it did was tease Jack, causing his hips to thrust a little harder seeking more contact.

Needing more, Jack took the hand he had on Alex and moved to take a gentle hold of Alex’s wrist, guiding his hand to show him how he wanted to be touched.

“Apply a little pressure here, yeah fuck, just do what you do to yourself”

“O-okay” Alex complied and palmed him a little more firmly through the boxers, his movements becoming surer as Jack showed him what he wanted.

Any coherent thoughts left Jack’s brain as he groaned from the pleasure he got from the combined efforts of their hands. It had been way too long since Jack felt another person’s touch on his dick.

He moved his hand back into Alex’s boxers, wanting to feel how hard he was again, how hard he was because of Jack. Alex started moving his hips against Jack’s hand, conveying without words he wanted more. Jack tried to quicken his pace enough to bring Alex closer to the edge but his movements were restricted by their jeans.

Fucking cock blocking pants had to go.

A little frustrated Jack leaned back to drag the rest of Alex’s jeans down his legs. Wanting to feel more of him, he quickly stripped off his own jeans. He left his boxers on; partly because Alex seemed shy enough as it was without adding a completely naked Jack to the equation and because he just simply didn’t have the patience.

Jack turned to lie back on top of Alex, this time nudging Alex’s legs apart so he could line their hips up again and fuck did that feel amazing, the confining pants gone leaving only the thin cotton of their boxers to separate them. He started rutting in earnest against the other boy, lips messily moving against Alex’s, swallowing every gasp and moan. Their cocks brushed together when Alex would push up to meet Jack, new jolts of ecstasy ripping even louder moans from both them.

Alex desperately clutched onto the dark haired boy, both arms wrapped around his back once again just holding on while desire and gratification rocked through him.

Jack could feel himself getting closer, hair sticking to his face from sweat and heat pooling in his stomach. He could tell Alex was too, his thrusts getting more insistent and his blunt nails digging into Jack’s back. He pressed his forehead against Alex’s neck not wanting it to end so soon. Jack bit into his shoulder to muffle his groan as his hips stuttered forward once, twice more and he was coming harder than he had in months.

Letting his orgasm shake through him he panted against Alex, satisfaction settling in his tired limbs. He reached a hand back down to Alex who was still hard, not wasting time in teasing him.

“C’mon Lex, wanna hear you scream” Jack punctuated his sentence with another soft bite to Alex’s earlobe earning another choked out whimper.

Jack firmly wrapped his skilled fingers around Alex’s cock again, using fast hard strokes to get him off as he leaned back enough to look at Alex’s face, wanting to see it when he came.

He didn’t have to wait long. Another swipe of Jack’s thumb across the head and Alex’s eyes were fluttering closed, his mouth opening to form a perfect “O” shape, a long drawn out moan rushing out as he reached his peak.

Neither one moving, Jack stayed on top of Alex, both of them trying to catch their breath as a warm afterglow enveloped them.

“That was…”Alex breathed out.

“Awesome?” Jack supplied, hoping Alex wasn’t regretting anything. Content laced Alex’s voice as he spoke.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Jack smiled against Alex’s neck.

Eventually Jack shifted so he was lying on side, facing Alex with his arm draped across the other boy’s chest, sleep starting to make his eyes drift closed. Then he felt the sticky mess in his boxers and gross, the last thing he wanted was to wake up with dried cum everywhere. So reluctantly he got up to change his boxers and get something to clean them up with.

Alex looked at him questionably.

Not wanting him to get the wrong idea Jack hastily explained, “Just getting something to clean us up with” Jack wasn’t the type to just get off with the whoever was around.

“Oh right” Alex responded, a small smile forming.

Giving Alex a beaming smile in return Jack walked the short distance to the bathroom grabbing a pair of hopefully semi clean navy blue boxers from the end of his bed. After quickly cleaning himself up and changing he wet a towel with warm water to give to Alex. Upon entering the room again Jack saw Alex had sat up and started rifling through his drawers, Jack presumed to find a clean pair of underwear.

He looked up from his search, a pair of black boxers in hand to see Jack coming towards him, towel in hand.

“Here you go”

“Thanks” he said accepting the damp cloth.

“Would you mind…maybe turning around?” Alex asked looking embarrassed again and avoiding Jack’s eyes.

“I’ve just touched your dick; it’s only fair I get to see it now.” he stated suggestively.

Jack didn’t think it was possible for one person to blush so much in such a short amount of time but here Alex was; two rose colored spots blooming on his cheeks. Jack just chuckled at his modesty.

“Alright I’ll try my best not to peak, but it’s going to happen at some point, I mean what if one night I want you to fuck me? There would be no way for you to hide your dick from me.” Jack had to, just to see how dark a red he could make Alex turn.

Alex made a sort of strangled noise and started fidgeting with the clothing in his hands, Jack continued to grin at how easily embarrassed he was.

Numerous things went through Jack’s head on what else he could do to make Alex blush as he turned to face the wall. He was looking forward to doing all of them.

After a few more moments Alex cleared his throat and told him it was okay to turn around. Now it was Jack’s turn to flush pink as he looked down at the ground and scratched the back of his neck; tiny nervous butterflies in his stomach chasing away his earlier bravado.

“So…would you mind if I slept here? With you tonight?”

He glanced back over at Alex. A genuine smile lighting up Alex’s features made Jack’s heart squeeze in his chest, how could this boy be so beautiful?

Alex responded by taking Jack’s hand and pulling him back toward his bed, “I think that would be nice.”

The two lay back down, Jack turning off the light before snuggling up behind Alex. His entire front pressed against Alex’s back, Jack placed one last gentle kiss on the back of Alex’s neck mumbling goodnight to the brown haired boy. Giving into sleep, they both drifted off. Jack’s hand resting against Alex’s stomach, their fingers laced together.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you enjoyed it, sorry if there were any awkward mistakes let me know and I will fix it. Comments=love so please say something, con-crit is welcome too.


End file.
